KungFu Fighting
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A random hitchiker won't stop singing while their fighting.What will Sanzo do if this guy annoys him too much. Not one of my best, Parts of the song were parodied to fight the show a little better. Later!:.


Document Opened: 03/19/2007, 02:52am.

Authors Note:

The song is "Kung Fu fighting." By Carl Douglas.

I was looking around to make a song-fic. I got a couple of ideas but none to completely follow up on at the moment but then I checked this one and well...you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't Saiyuki or this song. But I do own the random hitchhiker in it.;).

This is for fun and not meant to be serious.

I warn you now, Possible out of characterness may follow.

As for anything else aside from light language and a bit of violence...what am I telling you this for? You know about Saiyuki. If not go watch it on YouTube.

I recommend the UraSai series. Still Saiyuki, Still so funny and good.

_Lyrics. _"Talking" Etc..

Onto the songfic parody thing.;).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting _

_Those cats were fast as lightning_

"Hey Sanzo I don't see any cats? What's he talking about?"

Goku then turned and whacked a demon on the head with his Nyoi-bo, turning it into dust.

"It's just an expression."

Sanzo reloaded his gun then continued.

_In fact it was a little bit frightening_

_But they fought with expert timing._

"I guess that's a compliment."

Hakkai grabbed a demon swung him to the front and elbowed him on the back.

Gojyo sliced another demon in two with his Shakujo.

"Yeah but does he have to be doing this while we're fighting?"

"Now Now."

Hakkai shot off a chi blast.

_They were funky China men from funky Chinatown_

_They were chopping demons up and they were chopping _

_demons down._

"Hey Sanzo. Technically aren't you shooting them down?"

Goku looked over to where Sanzo had shot a couple of more demons.

"Just ignore it and pay attention to the battle."

"Fine."

_It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part_

_From a feint into a slip and kicking from the hip._

The demons were almost completely gone and a couple of flying dragons could be seen in the distance.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_those cats were fast as lightning_

_in fact it was a little bit frightening_

_But they fought with expert timing._

Just as they finished off the last of the demons, Kougaiji and his crew landed.

"Hey what's with that guy?"

Kougaiji noted someone off in the jeep not too far away.

"Just don't ask."

Said man in jeep was annoying Sanzo to a point where his eye twitched.

_There was funky Kougaiji and little Son Goku_

_He said..._

"Ready to get it on?" He said interrupting the man.

Goku and Kougaiji prepared to fight.

_They took a bow and made a stand, Started swinging with the hand._

Goku had sent the Nyoi-bo away in favor of hand to hand fighting.

Meanwhile the other three went to see the rest of the Sanzo-party.

"So are we fighting today or what?"

Dokugakuji looked at his brother.

"You really wanna fight with those two practically knocking each other everywhere."

Gojyo nodded to where the monkey and Kougaiji were battling.

"Hiya baldy monk Sanzo!"

Lirin was standing near Yaone who bid hello to Hakkai.

They decided to hold off for the moment.

'I swear the gods are trying to annoy me.'

Sanzo's eye twitched again.

_The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand _

_new trip._

"Seriously what's with that guy?" Doku whispered.

"Beats the hell outta me." Gojyo shrugged lightly.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those cats were fast as lightning._

Sanzo decided he had enough of that man and his singing.

"That's it!"

Sanzo headed for the jeep.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai looked puzzled as they watched him stalk off.

_In fact in was a little bit frightening_

_But they did it with expert timing._

Sanzo walked over to the man and grabbed his instrument threw it on the ground and shot a countless number of bullets in it. "Stop the singing, You've been doing it all day!"

He then looked at Hakkai.

"Next time you want to do a good deed by giving someone a ride to the next town, make sure they don't have an instrument!"

Even Kougaiji and Goku stopped their fight.

"We'll come back another time."

"Whenever you want your butt kicked."

"Whatever."

Kougaiji and his crew left as did the Sanzo party.

A few minutes later Goku and Gojyo were arguing after he started calling him little monkey and a certain guest could only silently wonder why his instrument was destroyed.

His singing wasn't that bad was it?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I can't believe I wrote this. I don't know if I'll keep it up long.

I think this was supposed to be a bit more humorous but I don't know what happened.

Oh well. Later people

03/19/2007, 04:44am.


End file.
